Fall in love
by Cruel Damisela
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene YURI (chicaxchica), si no te gusta este tipo de genero no la leas. Si lo adoras (tanto como yo 3) te invito a que le eches un vistazo. LEMON


**Detective Conan son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Solo utilizo sus personajes para que cumplan mis perversiones ^^**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene YURI así que si no te gusta te recomiendo que lo dejes aquí, si es lo contrario espero que disfrutes de la historia ^3^**

Tapo mi boca con la mano para evitar que alguien oiga mis gemidos. Siento su lengua lamer mi centro, haciendo rápidos círculos alrededor de mi hinchado clítoris. Una mano ajena asciende por mi vientre hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos que lo aprieta en cuanto roza mi pezón.

-Mmmmmhh…

Enredo mis dedos en la castaña cabellera para apretar su cara contra mi sexo, ha comenzado a succionarlo y pronto un temblor recorre todo mi cuerpo como muestra de que he llegado a la cima del placer.

Mi cuerpo se deja caer hasta apoyar mi espalda contra la pared. Jadeo pesadamente intentando recuperar el aliento y esto le hace gracia a mi acompañante. Le lanzo una mirada llena de irritación, sin embargo, esta es correspondida por una inocente sonrisa, una sonrisa que cuando te fijas en el azul oscuro de sus ojos llenos de lujuria comprendes que no tiene nada de inocente. Le da un último lametón a mi sexo para limpiarlo de los restos de mi orgasmo, haciéndome vibrar, veo como sube mi ropa interior negra por mis piernas hasta dejarlo en el lugar que le corresponde.

\- El negro te sienta muy bien Akako-chan. - dice y a continuación posa sus labios en la prenda, hace la misma acción con mi falda escolar y esta vez me da un beso en mi bajo vientre.

¿Cómo puede una mortal dominarme de esta manera? A medida que su rostro asciende me viste con una delicadeza inexistente en el momento de despojarme de mi vestimenta. Cuando su rostro enfrenta al mío se acerca para darme un beso pero yo lo giro para esconder mis labios de los suyos.

\- Perdóname por ser tan bruta, es ver a tantos chicos rondándote y me hierve la sangre.- siento como apoya su frente en la curva de mi hombro y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos- de verdad que lo siento.

Giro su rostro para poder besarla, el sabor de su boca estaba mezclado con el de mi intimidad. Antes de que la temperatura vuelva a subir me separo de ella apoyando mis manos en sus mejillas.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer…- le pellizco los mofletes y se los estiro hasta que empieza a hacer una mueca de dolor- ¡Nunca más!

Paro mi pequeña tortura debido a que el timbre del final del descanso suena. Salgo del cubículo del baño y me arreglo un poco. A través del espejo veo como Aoko sale del baño sobándose las mejillas adoloridas, se pone a mi lado y se lava la cara con agua fría.

\- Me has dejado el pelo hecho un desastre Akako-chan.

\- ¿¡Perdona!?- digo muy molesta- si no me hubieras traído aquí a hacerlo tu pelo seguiría en perfectas condiciones- la ojiazul me mira molesta, inflando sus mejillas.

Es extraño el cambio de personalidad de la chica, hace unos minutos era una mujer pasional y cegada por el deseo y ahora solo es una niña de preparatoria que se queja por insignificancias. Suspiro y me pongo a peinarle el pelo en una cola alta, paso mis dedos por su cabello a modo de cepillo y en cuestión de segundos Aoko ya está peinada.

\- Wow Akako-chan te ha quedado perfecto.

Su reacción me hace sonreír de lado, la abrazo desde atrás y empiezo a darle mordisquitos por todo el cuello provocándole risas y suspiros contenidos. Si me hubiesen dicho hace tres meses que acabaría siendo novia de Nakamori Aoko me hubiera reído en la cara del tipo, además de lanzarle un par de maldiciones por tal osadía.

Al principio creí que mi hechizo era tan poderoso que también afectaba a las mujeres, comprobé varios libros de magia negra y estos solo me confirmaron que solo perturbaba al género masculino. Aun así seguía pensando que era un error y no le hice mucho caso a la chica.

Por otro lado me confundía su comportamiento, negaba las malas habladurías sobre mí, golpeaba a Kuroba cada vez que me despreciaba, me ayudaba a salir de las situaciones incomodas provocadas por chicos demasiados "atrevidos" e incluso me regalo un chocolate para el día de los enamorados.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que me empezó a gustar. La ojiazul se colaba en mis sueños por la noche y por el día no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. Me ponía ansiosa cada vez que iba al instituto, buscándola entre el río de alumnos que se dirigían a la academia. Las perversiones de Kuroba sobre ella me ponían de mal humor y no entendía el porqué.

Comprendí en el momento en el que Saguro-kun la invito a salir que la chica no me era indiferente, sobre todo cuando me abalancé al dúo y le replique al chico que Aoko ya tenía una cita conmigo. Suerte que ella me siguió la corriente y no me dejo en evidencia frente al detective.

La cita fue…. una catástrofe, pues no solo elegí una película de miedo que asusto demasiado a la chica teniendo que salir antes de que esta terminase, sino que también le tire un helado de chocolate en su vestido blanco dejándole una mancha marrón oscura en la tela.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- Siento lo del vestido - vi como ella negaba sonriente- te pagare la tintorería…

\- Dudo que esta mancha vaya a salir.

Fuimos el resto del camino en silencio, bastante incomodo en mi opinión pero todo lo contrario para la ojiazul pues su rostro era la viva imagen de la alegría. Cuando llegamos a su casa no sabía qué hacer, me ofreció a entrar a tomar algo pero yo me negué pues la vergüenza se había alojado en todo mi cuerpo.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien Akako-chan.

\- Por favor Nakamori, ha sido un absoluto desastre no es necesario que mientas.

\- Llámame Aoko- susurró

-¿Qué?

Lo siguiente que paso no lo vi venir. La chica se había puesto de puntillas para poder alcanzar mis labios, fue un beso bastante rápido, sin embargo, me dejo con un sentimiento de insatisfacción y una picazón sobre mis labios.

\- Que me llames Aoko- dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba- de verdad que me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo y sinceramente me encantaría repetir.

Yo solo asentí pues el estado de sorpresa en el que me había dejado me impedía articular palabra. La chica se alegró por mi muda respuesta y tras besar mi mejilla se despidió de mí y entro a su casa.

Mis labios picaron toda la noche, con ganas de volver a besarla y esa noche fue cuando acepte mis sentimientos hacia la morena.

 _ **Flashback end**_

\- Akako-chan me gustan tus mimos como al que más…- la callé un momento besándola- pero tenemos que ir a clases.

\- Pero tú no has acabado.

\- Por eso no te preocupes- dijo separándose un poco de mi lado- Kaito Kid va a dar un golpe esta noche lo que significa que mi padre no estará en casa- se lamio el labio de una manera muy seductora- así que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas.

\- Es la primera vez que veo que te alegras porque Kid va a robar- Aoko inflo sus mejillas molesta y yo le di un beso en la frente para que se le pasara el enfado.

Es increíble lo que cuesta satisfacer a Nakamori en lo referente al sexo, nunca tiene suficiente y nunca se cansa. A veces supera la perversión de Kuroba y se molesta cada vez que se lo digo, sobre todo cuando estamos en nuestro momento de intimidad.

Desde que lo hicimos por primera vez no hemos parado, no me quejo pero a veces es demasiado como por ejemplo ahora que la morena me arrastro al baño de las chicas y antes de tan siquiera cerrar la puerta ya me estaba arrancando la camisa.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En lo pervertida que eres- se sonroja hasta las orejas- más que Kuroba-kun.

\- ¿Q..qué dices? ¡Akako, baka!

Al llegar a clase el profesor nos sermoneó por llegar tarde, bueno, en realidad regañó a Aoko ya que al igual que todos los hombres este también estaba bajo mi hechizo y apenas podía sostenerme la mirada.

Al poco rato de comenzar la clase alguien me tiró una bola de papel, la deshice y en ella venia escrito.

" _Deja de pervertir a Aoko, bruja #¬¬"_

Volteé a ver quién me había lanzado el mensaje y puede ver a Kuroba con una cara de pocos amigos. Le saque la lengua en un gesto de burla y esto lo hizo molestarse aún más formándose un aura negra a su alrededor. Lo que el ladrón no sabía es que la pervertida en nuestra relación era su amiga de la infancia. Cuan equivocada estaba al pensar que las siguientes veces serian como la primera.

 _ **Flashback**_

-¡SI!...Ahh… ¡NO PARES!

El mando a distancia se escurría de entre mis dedos, de todos los canales que había tuvo que salir el de para mayores de dieciocho. Apague la televisión en el cuarto intento. Por suerte, Aoko no se había enterado de nada. Oí como el agua de la ducha dejo de caer, al poco rato la ojiazul salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca. No me dirigía la mirada, estaba sonrojada debido a los nervios y por el calor que notaba en mi cara yo debía de encontrarme del mismo modo.

-Vo…voy a ducharme, vengo en un momento…

Aoko asintió y al pasar por su lado comprobé que estaba muy tensa. Maldita sean mis ideas, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que traerla a un love hotel. Sinceramente, después de varios intentos fallidos gracias a ese estúpido mago pensé en buscar un lugar que nos diera privacidad, pero ahora no me encontraba segura de mi plan. Deje que el agua caliente de la ducha recorriera mi cuerpo, pensando en cómo actuar al salir del baño. ¿Debería lanzarme o esperar a que ella actué?, ¿querrá realmente dar el paso?, ¿estoy yo preparada para esto?

-AAAGHHHH, por supuesto que estoy lista- me dije al salir de la ducha, el espejo que tenía en frente me devolvía el reflejo de mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado- Akako, vas a salir ahí y vas a darle placer a la chica que amas…espera ¿amar? ¿Yo?

Sacudí mi cabeza para que todas mis dudas se esfumasen, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño decidida. Aoko se había puesto la chaqueta morada que llevaba puesta antes, la pille oliéndola como toda una pervertida. Mi risa provocó que su atención callera en mi figura, su sonrojo era más que evidente y a medida que me acercaba se hacía más fuerte.

Me senté a su lado y entrelace nuestros dedos para mostrarle una confianza que no poseía. Sentía una bola de nervios en la boca del estómago, no sabía exactamente que hacer hasta que sentí como me acariciaba le mejilla. Una pequeña afirmación silenciosa por parte de la morena. Su mano fue descendiendo, acariciando mi piel, hasta que llego a la toalla, la cual quito. Note como Aoko se quedaba por un segundo sin respiración al ver mi torso desnudo. Era difícil de explicar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, sentía una pequeña tensión extrañamente agradable, difícil de describir. Miré a los ojos a la chica. Ella retiró su mano creyendo que me había desagradado su acción. Me acerque un poco a ella y le di un leve beso en los labios, pose mis manos en la chaqueta y se la quite poco a poco, mientras Aoko mordía y besaba mi cuello.

-Mmmm… no muerdas tan fuerte.

-Perdón.

Cuando al fin le quite la prenda la chica se tapó con sus brazos, avergonzada.

\- No te ocultes Aoko, déjame verte.

\- Yo… me da vergüenza Akako-chan.

\- Hay una manera…para que no te de tanto…tanta timidez.

\- Muéstramela Akako-chan.

Le pedí en un susurro que se diera la vuelta para que apoyara su espalda contra mi pecho, fui pasando mis manos por su brazo, abrasando mis palmas por el contacto, hasta llegar a las manos de Aoko.

-¿Me..mejor así?

Ella asintió, creo que se dio cuenta del temblor de mi cuerpo ya que agarró mis manos y empezó a guiarlas por su cuerpo. Nuestras respiraciones se iban volviendo pesadas, fui cogiendo confianza y a pesar de que las manos de Aoko seguían sobre las mías ya no me marcaban un recorrido sobre la piel de mi novia.

Una de mis manos ascendió hasta su pecho. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, comencé a dibujar círculos alrededor de su pezón. Aoko comenzó a respirar más profundamente, giró su rostro posando sus ojos azules en mis orbes rojos. Su mirada me dejo momentáneamente congelada, cuando pude reaccionar ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Este beso era diferente a los que nos dábamos habitualmente. Se sentía húmedo y caliente a la vez, era como si se llevara el aire de mis pulmones. Me separe en busca de oxigeno pero nunca me espere que Aoko atrapase mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, tironeando de él levemente.

\- Akako-chan…

Se me hizo tan seductor ese leve gemido. Noto unas cosquillas formándose en mi vientre, originadas por la excitación. Solté un profundo suspiro sobre su piel, erizándola con el pasar del aire expulsado. Dioses, me estaba volviendo loca.

Aoko se movió de repente, pegando su cuerpo completamente al mío. Volvió a besarme para alejar mi atención de sus movimientos, movimientos que me hicieron apretarla hacia mí.

\- ¿Te gusta?- susurro sensualmente.

¿Gustarme?, no… ¡Me encantaba!

Sentir su suave trasero presionando en mi zona baja, subiendo y bajando, provocando un intenso placer en mi cuerpo. No puede evitar gemir, algo tan sencillo me parecía en estos momentos imposible. Aoko sonrió picaronamente, aumentando la velocidad de sus roces. Estoy segura de que podía notar lo húmeda que estaba.

\- Mmmmh…Aoko…

Una de mis manos fue descendiendo hacia la intimidad de la morena, tanteando el lugar con leves roces que hacían arquear su espalda. Sentí mis dedos húmedos, se resbalaban por su hendidura sin ninguna dificultad. Introduje uno de ellos en su interior. Demasiado rápido. Aoko soltó un quejido de dolor y yo lo saque inmediatamente asustada.

\- ¡No!- se giró encarándome- ¡Akako no quiero que pares!

\- ¡Y yo no quiero hacerte daño!

\- No lo haces- beso mi mejilla- no me lo esperaba, eso es todo- coloco mis manos en sus caderas, tumbándome y subiéndose encima de mí.

\- Aoko, no quiero presionarte… si te hago sentir dolor quiero que me pares… que me apartes incluso.

\- A veces pienso que eres tonta, Akako-chan - comenzó un camino de besos desde mis labios hasta una de mis orejas- Te quiero- susurró- y quiero que me hagas tuya- dejo caer su cuerpo encima del mío.

Decir que estaba completamente roja era quedarme corta. Sin mucho esfuerzo, cambie nuestra posición dejándola a ella debajo. De este modo podía ver el rostro de mi amada, como sus ojos mostraban todos sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabra alguna.

\- Creo que yo también te quiero- pose su mano en mi pecho, para que sintiera mi acelerado corazón- estoy así por tu culpa, hazte responsable de tus actos.

La sonrisa que me devolvía era, es y será la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida. Esta vez fui directa hacia su intimidad, comenzando acariciar su clítoris con mi palma. Ella mordió su labio para evitar gemir demasiado fuerte, provocando que me excitara.

\- Aoko…yo…

\- Aahh…si…lo siento.

Después de formular su disculpa entre sonoros jadeos, bajo su mano hasta mi zona más sensible. Con su tacto una fuerte corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, provocando que perdiera mis fuerzas por un lapsus de tiempo. Por suerte, ella no se dio cuenta.

\- Más rápido…Hmpf… por favor.

Aumente la velocidad de mis caricias, consiguiendo que Aoko moviera sus caderas al compás. No me di cuenta de que había movido su rostro hasta alcanzar uno de mis pechos con su boca. Sentí como su lengua trazaba un camino de saliva en mi pezón endurecido. A estas alturas las dos estábamos gimiendo sin control, los míos sonaban más puesto que no había ningún obstáculo en mi boca que impidieran su salida. Esta vez introduje un dedo muy despacio, para provocarle el mínimo dolor posible. Tome como buena señal no escuchar ningún jadeo de dolor, así que continúe moviéndolo en su interior.

Los roces de la morena aumentaron en fuerza y velocidad. La habitación estaba llena de sonidos vergonzosos, tal y como sonaban en el canal de porno que puse sin querer. Pensando en que sería más placentero para mi novia, curve mi dedo en su interior, Aoko, debido a la nueva sensación, me mordió. Lejos de hacerme daño me hizo sentir aún más placer.

\- AAhh..Aka..¡Akako!- agarro mi pecho para después besarme- voy a terminar…aahh…mmmh…ter..termina conmigo.

Tras escucharla, introduje un segundo de dedo que la hizo gemir aún más fuerte. Un punzante placer me recorría desde el lugar donde la ojiazul me acariciaba, yo también estaba a punto de acabar.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando Aoko arqueo completamente su espalda, arañando mi piel y lanzando al aire un grito de puro placer. Aunque estaba en su momento culmen, no paro en ningún momento sus caricias, arrastrándome con ella al clímax.

Caí agotada sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como espasmos de placer recorrían el mío, vestigios del orgasmo que acababa de tener. Me puso junto a Aoko boca arriba para que no tuviera que soportar mi peso. La vi sonreír mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, de un momento a otro empezó a reírse aunque le costara por los jadeos que seguía teniendo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De la cara tan graciosas que pones, cuando llegas al orgasmo, Akako-chan.

La mire molesta y sonrojada por su comentario, ella solo siguió riendo mientras me abrazaba.

\- Me he enamorado de una pervertida.

\- ¡OYE!

 _ **Flashback end**_

Ahora que me ponía a recordar, creo que Aoko comenzó a dominar desde el principio. Solo me dejo creer esa vez que yo tuve el "control".

\- Hoy estas muy pensativa Akako-chan.

\- Solo reflexiono- le decía mientras acariciaba su pelo. Ya habíamos llegado a su casa y disfrutado de la soledad de esta. Ahora estábamos recostadas en su cama, desnudas y con la ojiazul apoyada en mi pecho.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre nosotras.

\- ¿De lo enamorada que estas de mí?

-Si- respondí sin ningún pudor.

La chica avergonzada me tiro una almohada a la cara, escondiéndose bajo las sabanas y comenzando a hacerme cosquillas.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Aoko para! ¡Jajajajaja!

\- ¡Es tu castigo por decirme esas cosas sin avisar!

¿Quién me iba a decir que me enamoraría de esta locura de chica? Ahora comprendo a Kuroba.

 **Fin. ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Quién nos iba a decir que la neko iba ser Akako-sama? XD Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado y si les apetece más yuri díganmelo. ¡ESTOY A VUESTRO SERVICIO!**

 **Se despide, CD.**


End file.
